1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to removable supports for resistance heating elements of vacuum electric furnaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has heretofore been proposed to mount resistance heating elements in the interior of a vacuum electric furnace. Kreider et al., in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,737,553 and Cyrway et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,276 show such mountings.
In the event of difficulty close to the furnace wall it was necessary to remove the heating elements and then remove the remainder of the supports for access to the mountings close to the furnace wall.